


end of days

by newtonBIszler



Series: newmann drabbles [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (except not really i enjoy making people suffer), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, M/M, PR:U spoilers (sort of), This is really painful for both of these men I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtonBIszler/pseuds/newtonBIszler
Summary: hermann hasn’t seen the real newt in ten years. but what happens if, as he’s dying, he shines through?au where liwen shoots newt, promptly causing the precursors to leave him





	end of days

**Author's Note:**

> i am......so sorry for the pain that you’ll go through

a gunshot. a body crumpling to the ground. fear. footsteps rushing towards him. 

“why did you shoot?” hermann cried out. “why the fuck did you shoot? he’s still in there!”

he cradled his husband, his husband he hadn’t seen in ten /entire/ tears, who was now bleeding out. he was shot in the side. right where the bullet could tear through his internal organs.  
even if the precursors still had a grip on him, hermann would hold him. even if newt’s blood got all over him.  
he looked at liwen who had the /nerve/ to just /stand there/ and do /nothing/ while his newton was dying.  
“don’t just stand there! call for a medic! something, anything!”

he applied pressure on the wound, hands turning red, while liwen left in a hurry to find someone to help newt. it was better that way, she wouldn’t see hermann crying.  
newt was breathing erratically. that wasn’t a good sign.  
tears fell onto his shirt; for a moment, the room was silent save for hermann’s quiet sobs. 

then:  
“h...her..mann?”

hermann’s breath caught in his throat. that was /his/ newton. not the precursors, but /him/. he didn’t know if he wanted to cry even more or feel happy that newton was back. 

“newton, it’s alright,” he whispered, voice hoarse. “we’re getting you a medic..”

newton reached up, weakly, and wiped a tear off of hermann’s face. the only thing he could do at this point was lean into his hand. he couldn’t move his hands from newt’s wound. he would die. 

“i’m.. i’m dying.. i’m dying huh?”

(dear god, he sounded so /scared/)

“you’re just...bleeding. once we get the medics-”

“i’m pretty sure she hit a major organ.. i don’t think they’ll get here fast enough, herms...pretty.. pretty punk way to die though.. getting shot in the side after being possessed..”

newt laughed hollowly, which turned into coughing. he coughed up a fair amount of blood, and it was at that point where he started to cry. this was the vulnerable side of newt that only hermann saw. 

“why did they let me go now?” he sobbed. “as i’m dying? i’m so sc.. scared hermann.. i feel so...s..so lost...”

(the whimper he made broke hermann’s heart even more)

“i don’t wanna die..”

hermann decided to do something stupid. something /wildly/ stupid, but it would at least comfort his husband. he took one hand off of the wound on his side, added more pressure with the one still there, and offered his hand to newt. 

“take.. take my hand. it’s going to be okay, i promise! you just have to hold on.”

‘please hold on, please please please,’ he thought.

newt took hermann’s bloody hand in his and held on with all the life he had left in him. it wasn’t much.  
at this point, hermann had accepted what was to come. it was going to happen anyways right? his stupid, bumbling husband would get himself killed somehow. he just wasn’t expecting it to be so soon, or after he was gone for all of those years. 

newt’s other hand had long left hermann’s cheek, and now it was resting over top of his wound. it looked like it hurt like hell. hermann didn’t know how newt was even awake. 

“i love you newton,” he murmured, tears rolling down his face. 

“i..i love you too hermann. ‘m sorry i couldn’t be with you longer..”

“it’s alright, mein schatz, you couldn’t have controlled it.”

hermann’s lips found their way onto newt’s, though he had to sit him up a little for it to work. and for a moment, everything was okay. they kissed like they were going to lose each other. like this was the last thing they would ever do together. 

and it was. whenever hermann pulled away, newton simply smiled. then his eyes fluttered closed, and he stopped breathing after seemingly struggling to stay alive. 

“newton?” he asked out of sheer disbelief. “newton, you.. you idiot don’t do this to me..”

he knew newton was gone. that didn’t stop him from thinking he could reverse it. he held his body close to his chest and wept into his hair. he wept bitterly, harshly. just when he got his newton back, he was gone forever. 

“n...newton, remember when you would draw all over my chalkboards?” he asked, voice threatening to break. “all of your... your s..stupid kaiju...even though i said i hated them, i thought they were.. the most brilliant things you’ve ever made...”

he promised to keep all of the things newton sent him from this point forward. not like he would get rid of them anyways. 

liwen found hermann holding newton’s body a few minutes later. a few minutes too late. he was too busy grieving to be mad at her. it would take time to even realize he was angry anyways. 

all good things must come to an end. sometimes, they end sooner rather than later.


End file.
